


A Perfect Canvas

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nicky gets a tattoo, Nicky's getting his Masters, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist - Joe, University Student - Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Joe owns a tattoo parlour, a man walks by every day for a month, when he finally comes in thing go the only way they naturally can.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	A Perfect Canvas

Joe had seen him walk by the shop every day for a month, sometimes he slowed down and other times he just kept walking. Joe loved when he slowed down, he'd look in from the corner of his eye, the corner of his mouth quirking up a bit, as if to smile, and then he'd continue. Joe wondered if he considered coming in or not, or if he was having some kind of snooty reaction to the idea of anyone getting art on their body, which stung because he loved getting body art as much as he did giving it to others.

Today, the bell jangled and he heard Booker's voice from reception, “Be right with you man.”

Joe didn't look up from where he was working on a sketch of a Vietnamese dragon his business partner Andy and her fiancee Quynh were going to be getting for wedding presents to each other. Booker was in reception for a reason.

“I'm in no rush, thank you.” A soft accented voice spoke and Joe looked up then, nearly dropping his pencil as the man who'd walked by the store daily stood waiting.

“I got this one Book.” He set his pad and pencil down and got up, walking over to the man, “How can I help you?”

Joe swore he stopped breathing as the man turned and their eyes met. He couldn't believe how beautiful his eyes were, but he couldn't quite tell if they were blue, or green, or maybe grey? They seemed to shift in the light as the man looked at him. His cheeks pinked slightly and Joe found that incredibly... something.

“I... um...” He looked around, “I'm sorry I should go.” He started for the exit and was nearly there before Joe caught up to him.

“Wait?”

The man paused, “Yes?” He turned and looked over his shoulder.

“I'm Joe.” He offered his hand, “I've seen you walking by, would you like to go for a walk? Maybe talk about what brought you in here?”

The man turned slightly, took Joe's hand in his own, “Nicky. And... fresh air would be nice.”

“Nice to meet you Nicky. Book, I'm taking thirty, let Andy know. I'll be back.” He smiled at Nicky and opened the door for him, “After you.”

Joe walked down the street with Nicky, giving him a few moments to calm down. He was about to ask a question when Nicky broke the silence.

“I didn't mean to bother you.” Nicky spoke softly, “I just, the work is so pretty.”

Joe chuckled softly, “You didn't bother me, and thank you. I'm glad you like it.” He hummed, “Do you have any tattoos?”

“No!” Nicky gasped, flushing deeply afterwards, “I mean, no... may parents were very conservative, if I'd pierced my ears or gotten tattoos they would have disowned me I think. Might still even though I'm thirty.”

Joe hummed softly, “Well it's not for everyone but I'm glad you think the art is pretty.”

“It is. Some of the imagery is amazing.”

Joe grinned, “Thank you.”

Nicky blinked, “Oh yes, I suppose some of that work is yours, isn't it?”

“It is.” He drew Nicky to a stop, “If you ever decide you want something, I'd be honoured to be the one to ink you.”

Nicky's eyes went wide, he flushed again, looking away from Joe for a moment and then back.

“You would?”

Joe nodded, “Absolutely. When you're ready, come by again we'll figure something out and then do it. No pressure though okay?”

Nicky nodded too, “That sounds great. But if I wanted to see you again before then?”

Joe grinned, “Well, I suppose if that was the case you could come into the shop I'm there most days or I could just give you my number.”

Nicky smiled, it's understated, shy, but Joe loved it. They exchanged numbers and then text messages, often hours in between as Joe was working with clients, or tattooing, and Nicky was working on his thesis for his Master's. They'd meet occasionally for coffee in the mornings, or on the odd day that Nicky can spare some time for lunch at one of the cafes near campus.

Three months in Joe asks Nicky if he's got plans one Saturday night and while Nicky is thoroughly flustered he says he doesn't and so Joe asks him to dinner. As first 'official' dates go it's not bad, the food is good, the company better and at the end when Joe walks Nicky back to his apartment near campus he screws up the courage to kiss him good night and it's perfect. Joe leaves Nicky as this apartment door that night and every night after, he doesn't want to rush this.

Six months after Nicky first walked into the tattoo parlour Nicky is on his back in Joe's cubicle, resting on the comfortable enough table there, his arm out slightly with Joe bent over him. His tattoo gun hums and brown eyes meat aqua.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Nicky nods, smiles, and then hisses at the slight burn from the needles hitting his skin.

Joe doesn't talk, he's too focused on his work, on making this perfect for Nicky and he does. He's sure, gentle, and dedicated. Slowly the design takes shape, the star of bare flesh in the centre, the waves and swirls of clouds and light, it's a beautiful image and when Nicky had described it to Joe a few weeks earlier he knew it would be perfect for Nicky, they'd worked for hours on the design, occasionally falling asleep together while doing so.

When the tattoo is finished Joe helps Nicky up to face the mirror in the cubicle and Nicky's face lights up in a way Joe's rarely seen it.

“It's perfect. I knew it would be.”

Joe stands behind Nicky, rests his chin on his shoulder, “Well I had a perfect canvas.”

* * *

I love Luca's tattoo so Nicky had to get it. And for giggles we'll say his hair looks like that too because yum.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
